


Ninja's and Heroes Group Chat

by Blue_Bird_Demon



Category: Lego Ninjago, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chat Noir and Jay have a pun off, Chatting & Messaging, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lloyd and Marinette are just trying to keep the peace, M/M, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity Fail, There is no reason for this fic, These children need therapy, Zane just wanted to make a group chat for them to use, actual chaos, how old is Lloyd?, teen heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bird_Demon/pseuds/Blue_Bird_Demon
Summary: Master of Icehas started‘Secrete Heroes’Group ChatMaster of Icehas addedMaster of Fire; Master of Lightning;and 5 othersMaster of Ice:I have created this chat in hopes of helping us protect the City easier. For the sake of our citizen identities, please refrain from nicknames that could reveal your identity, for example nicknames that you're called outside of your hero identity. And before you ask, yes, I did get permission from both Master Fu, and Sensei Wu.Miraculous of Creation:Thank you Glacier for setting this up! This should be very helpful!Miraculous of Destruction:And fun!Master of Fire:And ChaoticMaster of Earth:And you're a hundred percent sure this is a good idea Glacier?Master of Ice:I am 80% sure this will end positively.Miraculous of Creation:That ten percent is concerning…Master of Energy:Sounds about right to me
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! And welcome to 'Ninja's and Heroes Group Chat'! This is a group chat between our Miraculous Pair of Super Heros, and Ninjagos very own ninjas, set in an Crossover AU I created!

So first, heres some backstory for the AU so your not confused!

This AU starts after the episode collector in Miraculous ladybug, and between the special 'Day of the Departed' and the season Hands of Time.  
The Ninjas decide they should try to finish school while they can, but since their so well known in ninjago, they decided to go to Paris. (I haven't fully decided yet if this will be a thing or not, but I was thinking one of the ninjas could be related to one of the characters in MLB, and thats why they decide to go there) They are all in Bustiers class, so they are apart of the Akuma class. After one of them gets Akumatized (probably Kai) they convince Sensei Wu to let them help Chat Noir and Ladybug fight Hawkmoth. But only under the condition that they keep their identities a secrete.  
When they first make an appearance, they surprise everyone, especially the two heroes. They meet at midnight after the battle, doing some introductions, and giving some explanations. They explain to the two heroes that they are Elemental Masters, and are really only here to help. ladybug and chat noir decided to tell them the base line of their powers, and what miraculous's are. 

The heroes know that the ninjas are all 'elemental masters' which means they each can control a specific element. And can also do these two technics called Spinjitsu and Airjitsu. They also know that the ninja know each others identities, and have trained together for years now.  
Their hero names are:  
Glacier which is Zane's  
Forge which is Kai's  
Tremor which is Cole's  
Static which is Jay's  
Vitality which is Lloyd's  
And Tsunami which is Nya's

The ninja knows that their powers come from a magical piece of jewelry. That Ladybugs givers her the power of creation, which means she can use her luck charm to receive an object for a plan and that will fix all the damages done during the battle. And that Chat Noir is given the power of destruction, which allows him to use his cataclysm to destroy anything he touches. They also understand that their one time uses, and once they use them, they have five minutes before they changed back. And that they don't know each others identities, because if someone finds out their identities, they they will have to give up their miraculous. 

A few days later is when Zane or 'Glacier' creates the group chat, and our 'story' begins!

I will be adding more heroes and one more ninja to the group chat later on, so look forward for that!


	2. Let the Chaos Begin~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane, or Glacier, has started a group chat for the ninjas and the heroes so they can communicate easier, to warn the others about Akumas, and such! Lets see how it goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chat names) - (Real names) - (Hero names)  
> Master of Ice - Zane - Glacier  
> Master of Fire - Kai - Forge  
> Master of Earth - Cole - tremor  
> Master of Lightning - Jay - Static  
> Master of Energy - Lloyd - Vitality  
> Master of Water - Nya - Tsunami  
> Miraculous of Creation - Marinette - Ladybug  
> Miraculous of Destruction - Adrien - Chat Noir

**Master of Ice** has started **‘Secrete Heroes’** Group Chat

**Master of Ice** has added **Master of Fire; Master of Lightning;** and 5 others

**Master of Ice:** I have created this chat in hopes of helping us protect the City easier. For the sake of our citizen identities, please refrain from nicknames that could reveal your identity, for example nicknames that you're called outside of your hero identity. And before you ask, yes, I did get permission from both Master Fu, and Sensei Wu.

**Miraculous of Creation:** Thank you Glacier for setting this up! This should be very helpful!

**Miraculous of Destruction:** And fun!

**Master of Fire:** And Chaotic

**Master of Earth:** And you're a hundred percent sure this is a good idea Glacier?

**Master of Ice:** I am 80% sure this will end positively.

**Miraculous of Creation:** That ten percent is concerning… 

**Master of Energy:** Sounds about right to me

**Master of Lighting** changed Master of Energy’s Nickname to GreenBean

**GreenBean:** God damn it

**Master of Lightning:** Thought you could get away from it, did you?

**Master of Earth** has changed **Master of Lighting’s Nickname** to **Master of Blabber**

****

**Master of Blabber:** I hate you

****

**Master of Earth:** Thought you could get away from it, did you?

****

**GreenBean:** HA! That’s what you get!

****

**Master of Water** has changed **Miraculous of Creation** ’s Nickname to **Little_bit_of_Luck**

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** Aw! Super cute!

****

**Master of Fire** has changed their Nickname to **Fire Nation**

****

**Fire Nation** has changed **Master of Water** ’s Nickname to **Water Nation**

****

**Water Nation:** Lol, nice one bro

****

**Fire Nation:** Thank you, thank you

****

**Master of Earth** has changed their Nickname to **Let’s Rock n Roll**

****

**Master of Blabber:** Oh come on Tremor, you can do better!

****

**Let’s Rock n Roll:** No I can’t

****

**GreenBean** has changed **Let’s Rock n Roll** ’s Nickname to **Garnet**

****

**Garnet:** Dude, my powers are earth, not gems

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** What’s the difference?

****

**Garnet:** I can’t control gems/crystals

****

**Master of Ice:** Well, theoretically, you probably could.

****

**Fire Nation:** Have you ever tried?

****

**Garnet:** Well… No

****

**Garnet:** But since I can’t control metal, I’d assume I can’t control crystals

****

**Garnet:** Just because there from the earth, doesn’t mean they are the earth

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** Wait, you can’t control metal? 

****

**Garnet:** Nope! There’s a different Elemental Master for that! The Master of Metal! He’s great

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** Wait...

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** THERE’S MORE OF YOU GUYS?!

****

**GreenBean:** There’s more Elemental Masters, since there are more elements, yes

****

**Water Nation:** But we’re the only Elemental Ninja’s! And the only ones who can use Spinjitzu!

****

**Master of Ice:** That we know of.

****

**Master of Blabber:** Oh god, please don’t even suggest there are more. I don’t need any anxiety right now!

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** Interesting… So it’s kinda like the miraculouses, but with Elements instead of ideas!

****

**Master of Ice:** It would appear that way, yes.

****

**Water Nation:** There's actually Elemental Masters of Creation and Destruction too!

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** Really? What are they like?

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** Are they as good of a pair as me and M’Lady?

****

**GreenBean:** Well, their brothers, one being Sensei Wu

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** Which one is he?

****

**Master of Ice:** Sensei Wu is the Elemental Master of Creation, and his brother is the Elemental Master of Destruction.

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** Oh cool!

****

**Master of Blabber:** Real quick, Vitality, where did you get that nickname for Tremor?

****

**GreenBean:** Oh I got the name from that one show, called Steven Universe

****

**GreenBean:** Garnet is the really tall and cool one that is really two lesbians in a trench coat

****

**Garnet:** I don’t know how to feel about that

****

**Master of Blabber:** Lol! I get it!

****

**Master of Blabber:** Because Tremors gaksudjhfvkw

****

**Garnet** has gone off line

****

**Master of Blabber** has gone off line

****

**Fire Nation:** Wtf?

****

**Water Nation:** I think I just witnest a murder

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** I’m sorry what just happened?

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** Is Static ok?

****

**Water Nation:** Lol, me and Static were working on something when Glacier made the group chat, so we’re in the same room, right?

****

**Water Nation:** Well, as Static was typing his last message Tremor came in and wrestled his phone out of his hand

****

**Master of Ice:** Is that why they're both running around screaming at each other?

****

**Water Nation:** Yep!

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** Wait… 

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** If you guys are all together right now, what was the point in creating the chat right now

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** Not that I mind, I was actually pretty bored. But still

****

**GreenBean:** Were not really all together right now, were all in different rooms 

****

**Master of Ice:** we’re*

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** What do you mean?

****

**Fire Nation:** We all live together with Sensei Wu

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** That sounds chaotic

****

**Water Nation:** Oh you have no idea

****

**Master of Ice:** Speaking of Sensei, he just told me to tell the rest of you that we should be getting to bed soon.

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** Oh shit, it is getting pretty late…

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** Sleep is for the weak

****

**GreenBean:** I agree with that statement

****

**Fire Nation:** Vitality no. we’ve talked about this

****

**GreenBean:** I’m kidding

****

**GreenBean:** Sorta

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** I’m not

****

**Water Nation:** Well that's concerning

****

**Miraculous of Destruction:** you should get sleep, m’lady! It’s important!

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** ...fine

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** But Vitality has to too

****

**Fire Nation:** Oh dont worry about that, I got that covered

****

**Master of Ice:** don’t*

****

**Master of Ice:** Also, I was being serious. We should get ready for bed.

****

**Water Nation:** Oh! Before we leave for the night!

****

**Water Nation** has changed **Master of Ice** ’s Nickname to **IceIceBaby**

****

**Water Nation** has changed **Miraculous of Destruction** ’s Nickname to **Kitkat**

****

**Kitkat:** Excuse you, I’m not a candy bar!

****

**Water Nation:** Your right, your no where near as sweet~

****

**Water Nation:** Night!

****

**Water Nation** has gone off line

****

**Kitkat:** Did she just

****

**Fire Nation:** Hah This is one of the reasons I love my sis

****

**GreenBean:** lol, good night Ladybug! Good night Chat Noir!

****

**GreenBean** has gone off line

****

**Fire Nation:** I better head out now too

****

**Fire Nation:** Night Spots! Night Chat!

****

**Fire Nation** has gone off line

****

**IceIceBaby:** Well, that’s my cue. Have a good night you two! And please get some rest.

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** We will! You have a good night too Glacier!

****

**Kitkat:** Yea, night Glacier! And thanks again for setting this up!

****

**IceIceBaby:** Of course! It was my pleasure! Bye

****

**IceIceBaby** has gone off line

****

**Kitkat:** And then there were two

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** I better head out too. I’m not a morning person, like at all

****

**Kitkat:** Oh well, good night m’lady!

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** Good Night Chat Noir!

****

**Little_bit_of_Luck** has gone off line

****

**Kitkat** has gone off line

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Changed Chat Names) - (Real Names)  
> IceIceBaby - Zane  
> Fire Nation - Kai  
> Garnet - Cole  
> Master of Blabber - Jay  
> GreenBean - Lloyd  
> Water Nation - Nya  
> Little_bit_of_Luck - Marinette  
> Kitkat - Adrien


	3. Akuma Names, do they make sense?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole, or Tremor, change their nickname, which prompts an odd discussion about Akuma names and if they make sense all the time or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names - (Real Names) - (Hero Names)  
> IceIceBaby - Zane - Glacier  
> Fire Nation - Kai - Forge  
> Garnet - Cole - Tremor  
> Master of Blabber - Jay - Static  
> GreenBean - Lloyd - Vitality  
> Water Nation - Nya - Tsunami  
> Little_bit_of_Luck - Marinette - Ladybug  
> Kitkat - Adrien - Chat Noir

**Garnet** has changed their Nickname to **Earth Reaper**

**Fire Nation:** Spooky

**Kitkat:** No offence but that sounds like an Akuma name

**Master of Blabber:** I mean, anything can apparently be an Akuma name! They don’t even always have to make any sense! I mean really, Mr. Pigeon? 

**GreenBean:** Static, that makes sense

**Master of Blabber:** Ok, bad example.

**Master of Blabber:** What about Befana? Like, what does that even mean?

**IceIceBaby:** Actually, according to Italian folklore, Befana is an old woman who delivers gifts to children throughout Italy on Epiphany Eve, which is on January 5, much like Saint Nicolas. She will either fill childrens socks with candy and toys if they're good, or coal, dark candy, or Sticks if they're bad. 

**Master of Blabber:** Oh

**Kitkat:** Well ok they

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** That actually makes sense

**Water Nation:** Yea! Didn’t she shoot candy at her victims, and depending on the candy she used, they person would either become a fairy, or a piece of coal!

**Kitkat:** Got any other examples?

**Earth Reaper:** Can anyone else actually hear the smugness in that text? Or is it just me?

**Fire Nation:** I can hear it too

**Master of Blabber:** Ok, first off, fuck you

**Master of Blabber:** Second off, Despair Bear

**Kitkat:** That one makes sense to

**IceIceBaby:** Too*

**Master of Blabber:** How

**Kitkat:** He was a literal teddy bear!

**Master of Blabber:** But why was he named Despair Bear?! He didn’t seem very sad! He acted almost mischievous, with a touch of ‘fuck you Chloe!’

**Kitkat:** I-

**Kitkat:** Fuck

**Master of Blabber:** Boom

**GreenBean:** I don’t think it matters whether the names make sense or not

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** Right, as long as we’re able to save them from Hawkmoths control, that's all that really matters

**IceIceBaby:** Agreed

**Kitkat:** You guys are totally right

**Earth Reaper:** But..?

**Kitkat:** But why was that guy named Despair Bear?

**Kitkat:** It’s like, actually bugging me now!

**Master of Blabber:** Sucks to be you

**Kitkat:** Its your fault!

**IceIceBaby:** It’s*

**Kitkat:** Why do you do that?

**IceIceBaby:** It bothers me

**Kitkat:** Well will you stop that? No offence, but there's no point really

**IceIceBaby:** Will you stop typing words grammatically incorrect?

**Kitkat:** Probably not

**Fire Nation:** Were texting, of course its not going to be grammatically correct

**IceIceBaby:** Then no, I will not.

**IceIceBaby:** Also

**IceIceBaby:** We're* it's*

**Fire Nation:** I love you bro, but fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Changed Nicknames) - (Real Names)  
> Earth Reaper - Cole
> 
> Sorry this one is shorter than the last one, I started the conversation, then had no idea where it was going


	4. Fuck you Hawkmoth, you absolute coward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No ones happy about Gigantitan

**Water Nation:** Can I be the first person to say

**Master of Blabber:** I’m concerned, she’s glaring at her phone so intensely while she types

**Water Nation:** HAWKMOTH YOU ARE AN ACTUAL FUCKING COWARD! AKUMATIZING A LITERAL FUCKING BABY LIKE THAT, WHO ONLY WANTED A LOLLY POP! I MEAN, LIKE, SERIOUSLY?! YOU ACTUAL FUCKING COWARDLY ASSHOLE! OUT OF ALL THE FUCKERS WE’VE FOUGHT, NOT ONE OF THEM COMES CLOSE AS BEING SUCH A FUCKING COWARD AS YOU! AND WE’VE FOUGHT OUR FAIR SHARE OF COWARDS, YOU PRICK! 

**Fire Nation:** If I ever see that son of a bitch, I’m burning him to a crisp, no questions asked

**Kitkat:** Agreed, he’s a fucking coward

**Kitkat:** I mean, I never actually thought he would stoop so low as to akumatize an actual baby!

**IceIceBaby:** I think we should all calm down.

**Kitkat:** You can’t seriously not be upset about this!

**Earth Reaper:** I know for a fact you're just as upset as the rest of us!

**IceIceBaby:** Oh no!

**IceIceBaby:** I agree with all of you. I just think we should calm down.

**Earth Reaper:** Oh

**Kitkat:** Fair enough

**Little_bit_of_Luck:** So, I’m not trying to excuse Hawkmoth by any means, I mean, he still did it, but I don’t think the baby was his first target, I had seen the Butterfly first try and go for a larger man who looked irritated from getting so many tickets. But then something happened and he was no longer angry, and then the butterfly landed on the baby

**Master of Blabber:** I mean, like you said, he still chose to complete the transformation or whatever, soooo…

**Master of Blabber:** >:/

**GreenBean:** Ok but, getting akumatized for wanting some candy, is a whole ass mood

**GreenBean:** Like, if I was still a kid, I’d probably would’ve gotten akumatized for that exact reason too

**Fire Nation:** That or one of the other 100 problems you have/had

**GreenBean:** True

**Kitkat:** Wait, M’Lady, you were there when he got akumatized?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating for a while, and then this chapter being really short. I was having trouble with writing this for a bit, so I ended up taking a step back. Then I took a break during winter break, but now hopefully there will be more updates quicker! I hope you liked this chapter even if it was short, and I hope you have a great Day/Night!


End file.
